


Chastity

by mm8



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccolo wants to take their relationship to the next step.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity

Gohan fiddled with a piece of grass as he read his textbook. His mother had allowed him to spend the afternoon with Piccolo, a rare treat. He could tell that Piccolo was a bit antsy. When they hung out he was usually in deep meditation. But this time, he was constantly fidgeting. 

"Piccolo, is something wrong?"

In response, Piccolo grunted and shifted his position again. Gohan decided to ignore his friend and went back to studying. He was a little surprised when strong green arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned into Piccolo's embrace, taking advantage of his boyfriend's momentary show of affection. 

"Why doesn't your mother let me see you?" Piccolo asked in a low whisper.

Gohan shrugged. "I think she wants me to focus on _studying_ and not with my boyfriend."

"She doesn't approve of me."

"Well, to be honest, she's _never_ really liked you." He leaned down and kissed a patch of pink skin on Piccolo's arm. "But that doesn't matter."

"Can you--"

"Yes, Piccolo?" Gohan shifted so he was facing his boyfriend.

"I want to… touch you…"

"You're touching me now." Gohan said, puzzled.

"No," Piccolo groaned in frustration. "I want to make love to you, Gohan."

Gohan raises his eyebrows, shock all over his face.

"I've messed things up, haven't I? I'll just go--"

He grasped Piccolo's cape and pleaded, "No, Piccolo. Don't go! I--" He ran his hand through his hair. "We've only been _together_ for a couple months, and I'm only fifteen. I'm not ready to…" Gohan blushed. "Don't think I don't love you, cause I do." He kissed Piccolo's cheek and held his large hand. "I--"

Piccolo shushed him. "No more words. I understand, Gohan. Let' just make the best for the time we have left before you go back to that dreadful woman."

Gohan smacked Piccolo's shoulder. "Hey, that's my mother." He smirked.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, Piccolo holding Gohan as he did his homework. Before they departed, Piccolo gave Gohan a chaste kiss, requesting to see him again as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
